Our story
by riscchi
Summary: Ini hanya cerita kami tentang berdua. Dimana kami menjadi pemeran utamanya dan didukung oleh tokoh-tokoh lainnya. Namun, tidak semua cerita berakhir bahagia. [For AoKaga's Day!]


**_Our Story_**

.

.

.

Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Possibly typo(s)!

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Pairing :Aomine x Kagami (AoKaga)

Rate : K+

* * *

Kagami's P.O.V

**Time**

Pelajaran yang membosankan hanya membuat bertambah parah. Mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi fokus ke arah papan tulis depan. Aku menguap lebar, lalu menopang wajahku dengan tanganku. Dari pagi, kesialan sudah menimpaku. Dimulai dari bangun telat, tidak sempat sarapan, hampir ketinggalan kereta, lalu ketiduran dikelas saat jam pelajaran kedua. Ingin rasanya, aku menutup mataku saat ini lalu beristirahat senyaman mungkin, persetanlah dengan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan saat ini.

Bzz bzz

Merasa sesuatu bergetar di kolong mejaku, aku menundukkan kepalaku, mengambil handphone ku yang sedari tadi aku letakkan dikolong, lalu membaca email yang barusan saja menggangu jam tidurku.

From : Aomine

To : Kagami

Subject : 1 on 1?

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Aku tunggu.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku segera membalasnya.

From : Kagami

To : Aomine

Subject: Re:1 on 1?

Okay.

Sore hari nya, seperti biasa, kami melakukan rutinitas kami berdua. Bermain 1-on-1, mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami, bersaing satu sama lain, sampai lupa waktu.

Kami bertengkar, tertawa, menceritakan masalah kami satu sama lain. Aku menatapnya, dan dia menatapku balik. Segera aku mengalihkan pandanganku karena merasa wajahku sedikit panas. Ia lalu tertawa.

Ini hanya sebagian dari waktu yang kamu habiskan berdua. Bukan hanya bermain 1-on-1 saja, kami sering melakukan aktivitas kami bersama. Menonton pertandingan bersama, bermain streetball, pergi belanja peralatan basket, bahkan kami pernah pergi menonton.

'Wajar?' Ya itulah persahabatan kami. 'Sahabat?' Yaa itulah yang disebutkan Aomine padaku. 'Bagaimana dengan ku?'

...

Aku menganggapnya lebih dari teman, dan Aomine belum mengetahui itu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, bukan sekarang yang pastinya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini, ya mungkin Kuroko sudah mulai mengetahuinya. Dia bisa membaca ekspresi dan gerak-gerik ku saat aku bertemu dengan Aomine atau menerima e-mail darinya. Tapi, Kuroko bisa menjaga rahasia itu.

Tidak usah mengungkap perasaan dulu. Selama aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktu hany bersama dia. Aku sudah senang.

_"We spend our time together. Just you and me. But, you never realize my feeling."_

**Oh.**

Siang ini, aku dan Aomine akan pergi membeli sepatu basket baru. Karena kebetulan ukuran kami sama, kami membelinya bersama-sama.

Sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggunya di stasiun. Si bodoh itu masih belum muncul juga. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajakku pergi, lalu berkata agar aku tidak terlambat.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, memastikan keretanya belum datang.

"Kagami!"

Muncul juga akhirnya.

"Kau lama!" Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit insiden di jalan," jelasnya sambil mengusap-usapkan punggung lehernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan...?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku bernafas lega.

Sudah 3 toko yang kami datangi, namun kami belum mendapatkan sepasang sepatu pun yang menarik perhatian kami. Setelah mencari selama 40 menit, akhirnya kami mendapati sebuah toko yang pantas untuk kami.

Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit bagi Aomine untuk menentukan pilihannya. 2 pasang sepatu bercorak sama, hanya beda warna.

Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menetukan pilihanku. Sudah 2 menit lamanya, aku menopang dagu ku, berfikir keras sambil menatap 2 pasang sepatu bercorak berbeda di depanku.

Merasa gagal, aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ku duga, aku harus bertanya kepada Aomine.

"Aomin—" Aku memutar tubuhku, dan mendapati sosok orang yang kusukai sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Cantik memang. Berdada besar, bersurai coklat panjang, dan tubuhnya yang professional. Benar-benar tipe Aomine. Aku mengallihkan pandanganku dari pemandangan yang tidak enak itu.

"Aku ambil dua-dua nya saja," kata kepada pegawai toko. Ia lalu mengambil 2 pasang sepatu yang sedari tadi di rak depanku lalu membawanya ke kasir.

Dengan menenteng kantung plastik berlanjaanku, aku berjalan melewati Aomine dan gadis itu, berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Oi. Sudah selesai?"

Aku menengok ke arah nya sebentar.

"Yeah."

Lalu pergi keluar toko terlebih dahulu.

Aku bisa mendengar Aomine mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya, mungkin ia mengucapkannya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tidak peduli itu. Aku hanya ingin pulang secepatnya. Tanpa atau dengan Aomine.

"Kagami!" Aomine memanggilku sambil menghampiriku. Aku hanya diam, berjalan di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menengok ke arah Aomine, mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengisyaratkan kalau aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Gadis itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Dia cantik. Kenalanmu?"

"Ngg, yaa." Jawabnya santai. "Saat perjalananku ke stasiun. Dia hampir tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang, untung saja sempat ku tolong. Tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengannya di sini." Aomine terkekeh.

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, berharap perbincangan ini cepat berakhir.

"Ternyata dia orang yang baik, lembut, dan tidak menyebalkan. Aku kira hampir semua cewek mengjengkelkan seperti Satsuki."

"Kau yakin kau tidak mengincar tubuhnya saja kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada tajam.

"Tch. Dia itu berbeda Kagami. Maksudku aku tahu tubuhnya sangat menggoda, tapi sifatnya juga menarik perhatianku. Aku ingin tahu, apa nanti aku akan benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan tadi kami sudah berkenalan, bertukar nomor telepon dan alamat e-mail." Jelas Aomine dengan nada senang. Ada orang bilang, kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai adalah kebahagiaan kita juga. Namun mengapa saat ini, saat Aomine bahagia saat ini. Aku tidak merasa bahagia sedikitpun.

Perasaan marah dan c-cemburu meliputi hatiku. Tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkan itu semua kepada sosok yang berada di sampingku ini. Lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu. Apa aku pacarnya? Sosok yang disukainya? Tidak kan? Dimatanya aku hanya seorang sahabat, tidak lebih.

"Oh." Jawaban singkat untuk menanggapi semua perkataan Aomine. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan perasaanku saat ini kepadanya. Percuma bukan?

_" 'Oh'. Another word for 'i'm hurt'."_

**Found**

Pulang latihan, aku dan Kuroko mampir ke Maji Burger. Sekalian berbincang tentang pertandingan besok. Aku membuka bungkus burger ku yang ke-12 lalu melahapnya sambil menatap data lawan yang diberikan coach tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun?" Aku hampir tersedak mendengar namanya. Kuroko hanya menatap polos.

"Baik-baik saja mungkin. Kami sudah jarang bertemu semenjak ia berkenalan dengan gadis itu?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bertanya sekali lagi. Nada khawatir bisa terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kami masih berteman kok."

"Perasaanmu kepadanya. Jangan bilang, kau belum mengungkapkannya."

"Ukh!" Kali ini aku benar-benar tersedak. Aku meneguk cola ku untuk mengarahkan makananku ke jalur yang tepat.

"Tentu saja belum! Tidak ada waktu yang pas kau tahu."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia menaruh vanilla milk shake nya di meja, lalu menatapku.

"Aomine-kun adalah orang yang kuat. Ia mencintai basket lebih dari siapapun. Waktu dia di Teikou, kemampuan berkembang pesat. Namun disaat itulah, ia merasa bahwa tidak ada lawan lagi yang mampu mengalahkannya. Ia pun mulai bermain individual. 'Bila musuhmu kehilangan semangat bermain, apa yang menyenangkan di basket.' Pikirnya . Namun, ia bertemu Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun berhasil mengembalikan Aomine-kun yang dulu. Aomine-kun selalu tersenyum saat ia bermain dengan Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun lah salah satunya orang yang bisa membuat Aomine-kun begitu."

Aku mengerjap. Tidak terlalu paham maksud Kuroko barusan, maksud dia mengatakan hal yang sudah ku ketahui itu di depanku. Saat ini.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, kalau Kagami-kun lah orang yang Aomine cari selama ini." Kuroko tersenyum kepadaku.

Menyadari perkataan Kuroko barusan, aku merasa pipiku mendadak panas, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela besar di sebelahku.

"?!"

Oh tidak. Tidak sekarang. Tidak di saat mood ku sedang senang.

"Itu... Aomine-kun, bukan?" Kuroko menatap jendela disebelahnya. Menatap sosok mantan cahanyanya bersama—

"Ya. Dengan kekasih barunya." Kataku dengan menekankan suaraku.

Kuroko menatapku sebentar lalu mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan menjauhi tempat kita berada saat ini.

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sial. Mereka nampak mesra. Pasangan yang cocok kalau boleh aku akui. Segera mengambil handphone ku di tas ku.

"Hal—"

"Yo, Aomine. Nampak nya kau berhasil menemukan sosok yang kau cari selama ini. Selamat deh. Kuharap kau tidak gonta-ganti pacar terus." Aku tertawa garing.

"Kagam—"

Dengan segera aku memutuskan panggilanku, memasukkan kembali handphone ke tas lalu beranjak pulang.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko memanggilku sambil menatapku.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, Kuroko. Lagipula aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi kok."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, lalu menghampiriku di depan pintu masuk.

_"He found what he was looking for, and i knew it wasn't me."_

**Take care**

"Kuroko sialan! Lama sekali dia!" Aku mengumpat-ngumpat kesal sambil menendang tong sampah di depanku, beruntung tong sampah itu tidak jatuh.

"Kyaa!"

Teriakan seorang gadis membuatku refleks menengok ke sumber suara.

"Maaf mengangetkanm—"

Bagus. Kuroko sudah datang terlambat, sekarang aku malah bertemu dengan kekasih Aomine. Bagus.

Segera aku memutar tubuhku, berharap ia tidak mengenaliku.

"Kau temannya Aomine-kun, bukan?" Suara lembut nan sopan terdengar dari telinga kananku.

"Yeah." Aku menjawabnya seramah mungkin. Namun tidak bisa.

"Aomine-kun. Ia sangat baik, bukan?"

"Yeah."

Aku menengok ke arah gadis tersebut. Pipinya memerah, mungkin dia sedang memikirkan Aomine.

"Kau sedang menunggu Aomine?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Tunggu dulu. Berarti Aomine akan kesini? Arghh! Gawat! Gawat! Kuroko juga belum datang lagi! Bagaimana ini?! Pasti akan canggung kalo Aomine datang! Pikir Kagami! Pikir!

Bagaimana kalau aku ubah tempat pertemuanku dengan Kuroko. Lalu berkata dengan pacarnya kalau aku titip salam untuk Aomine. Jenius Kagami!

"A-ano." Ayo Kagami, kau pasti bisa. "A-aku duluan ya. Tolong titip salam buat Aomine!"

Gadis itu menatapku heran lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ada lagi?"

'Apa ada lagi?' Seperti aku merasa ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada gadis di depanku saat ini. Tapi apa...

Ah! Aku ingat—

"Tolong jaga Aomine. Buatlah dia terus tersenyum, karena... Senyum Aomine sangat berharga." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Lalu bergegas pergi. Bisa kulihat dari ekspresinya, ia kebingungan. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah memberitahunya.

Bukan hanya senyumnya. Tapi juga dirinya sangat berharga... bagiku.

_"Please take care of him. I know you more deserved this."_

**Fool**

Aku masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Kuroko dan Aomine. Tentu saja juga dengan pacarnya Aomine. Aku senang Aomine tidak lupa denganku, ia selalu menyempatkan bermain 1-on-1 bersamaku, menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku, lalu bercanda gurau denganku. Dia sedikit berubah memang, tapi dia tetap Aomine yang seperti biasa. Itu yang membuatku senang.

Namun, tidak untuk hari ini. Ia sangat menyebalkan hari ini. Kami bertengkar hebat di kelas karena ia tidak mau meminta maaf pada senior yang dipukul nya tadi di kantin.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap minta maaf!"

"Sudahku bilang itu bukan salahku!"

"Minta maaf. Dan masalah selesai." Aku menatap sapphire blue nya tajam.

"Tch." Ia mendecih kesal. "Aku mau ketempat Mizu dulu." Aomine membawa tubuhnya menuju pintu kelas.

"Aomine! Kau mau ngapain kesana?!"

"Kau bodohnya?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kesana? Dia kan kekasihku." Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, HAH?!" Teriakku.

Aku memang bodoh. Bodoh karena masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini.

_"How foolish of me to still loved you."_

**Hurt **

Sudah lama kali rasanya aku tidak makan di Maji Burger. Sore ini, setelah aku, Kuroko dan Aomine memutuskan untuk mampir makan di Maji Burger. Jarak nya lebih jauh daripada waktu aku masih di Seirin, itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah kesini lagi saat masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

"Kuroko. Kau masih saja minum vanillashake."

"Kau juga masih memesan 20 cheeseburger, Kagami-kun."

"Perutnya tetap saja tidak berdasar."

"Shut up, Aomine!"

Kami bertiga pun tertawa bersama. Ya, walau Kuroko hanya terkekeh pelan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Aomine, hubungan persahabatan kami nampaknya mulai berubah. Kami sudah jarang 1-on-1 bersama, pergi belanja bersama dan hal-hal lainnya. Jangan tanya aku penyebabnya, kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Tidak perlu aku sebut, karena setiap aku menyebutkannya hanya membuat perasaan perih di dada.

Aomine melirik jam tangannya. Seakan teringat sesuatu, ia langsung berdiri dari kursi, lalu menatap kami berdua.

"Maaf aku duluan ya, jaa." Dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami, ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan makan ku yang sempat tertunda.

"Pasti urusan pacarnya lagi." Aku mengigit ujung cheeseburger ku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko memanggilku, dengan nada yang khawatir tentunya.

"Tenang saja, Kuroko. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini kok." Jelas ku sambil menyeringai.

_"Just because i'm used to it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."_

**Move On**

4 tahun lamanya, setelah aku lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Basket sudah kutinggalkan, dan kini aku menjalani profesiku yang baru. Pemadam kebakaran. Pekerjaan yang ku kagumi sejak kecil ini, mengalahkan keinginanku menjadi pemain basket profesional.

"Kagami-san, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

"Ah. Aku akan kesana."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera ke ruang tunggu tamu.

"Yo. Kagami."

Seringaian yang sudah lama tidak ku lihat dan suara nya yang sangat ku rindukan. Kini terpampang di depanku. Ingin ku peluk sosok yang berada di depanku. Namun, segera aku mengurung niatku itu.

"A-aomine!" kejutku sambil mendekatinya. "Lama tidak jumpa! Darimana kau tau kalau aku bekerja di sini?"

Aomine menatapku, "Aku punya banyak kenalan disini tahu."

"A-ahahaha, begitu ya..." tawaku canggung.

"Setelah kita lulus, kita benar-benar lost contact bukan? Ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin fokus ke pekerjaan."

Aku bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melupakanmu.

"4 tahun itu tidak sebentar, kau tahu?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?"

Aomine membuka resleting jaketnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang di masukkan ke dalam jaketnya.

"Kau malas sekali menentengnya," komentar ku.

"Berisik. Kalau hilang bisa gawat." Ia menyodorkan kertas kaku ke arahku. Bukan bukan. Itu undangan.

"Undangan. Undangan per—"

"Pernikahan kau dengan Mizu kan?" Aku menerima undangan tersebut, tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau bersamanya sampai sejauh ini..." Aku terkekeh. "Selamat."

"..."

"Yah. Terima kasih." Aomine meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku, lalu mengacak-acak surai merahku. Persetanlah dengan orang sekitar. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, merasa dadaku sakit saat ini. Ingin aku menangis saat ini. Perasaan ini tak bisa hilang, walaupun aku sudah tidak bertemunya selama 4 tahun lamanya. Namun, saat ini akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa aku masih menyukainya. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melupakannya, pada akhirnya aku tetap masih menyukainya atau mungkin m-mencintainya.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menemukan perempuan yang melebihi calon istrimu, Ahomine."

"Huh? Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Bakagami." Ucap Aomine seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah tantangan baginya.

Aku tertawa lepas. Meyakinkan Aomine bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Mengabaikan perasaan yang menusuk di dada ini. Mungkin orang yang pantas untuk membahagiakan Aomine, bukanlah aku.

_"How can i move on, when i'm still in love with you?"_

**Late**

"Nah, Kuroko. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat Aomine tersenyum?" Aku menyikut pelan Kuroko, lalu melirik ke arah sepasang suami-istri baru.

"Yaa. Walaupun bukan aku yang membuat nya." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. Memasang nada guyonan di ucapanku.

"Kagami-kun."

"Sudah terlambat Kuroko, sudah terlalu terlambat."Aku menghela nafas. "Aku selalu berfikir, apabila aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya terlebih dahulu, apakah aku akan melihat pemandangan di depanku atau tidak?"

_"It's too late. It's already too late. At the end, i see you happy with someone else."_

**The Truth**

"Kagami-kun, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Kuroko bertanya sembari aku menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas lalu melipatnya rapi.  
"Nah Kuroko. Malam ini, akan menjadi malam yang sibuk bagiku."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat bicara. "Maksudmu, kau sedang menangani kebakaran saat ini?"

"Ya begitulah, tapi nampaknya tim yang sudah dikerahkan kesana belum membutuhkan bantuan tim ku," jelas ku.

"Lalu?"

Aku tersenyum simpul ke arah Kuroko, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Menyelipkan secarik kertas tersebut ke dalam genggaman tangannya, dan yang terakhir aku membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

Matanya terbelalak kaget, dengan segera ia menatapku tajam. Tatapan yang belum pernah aku lihat dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis, Kagami-kun!" Ia berteriak membentakku.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku bingung, "Aku tidak pesimis. Aku hanya... ngg.. Itu hanya firasatku saja."

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Yang penting, kau harus tetap berhati-hati, Kagami-kun."

"Yosh!"

End of Kagami's P.O.V

Langit yang mendung hanya membuat suasana di pemakaman semakin suram. Isak tangis dan air mata meliputi upacara pemakaman tokoh utama di cerita ini, Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, berusaha tetap kuat menerima keadaan ini. Sebuah tragedi.

Bagaimana dengan Aomine? Ia berada di sini saat ini, tanpa sang istrinya yang sedang bertugas, tepat di samping batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Kagami Taiga" tersebut. Mendapati dirinya sudah kuat untuk berbicara, Kuroko menghampiri lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kagami-kun sudah mempunyai firasat bahwa ini akan terjadi." Tidak bisa. Kuroko tidak bisa. Suara nya masih terdengar lemah dan gemetar.

"Bodoh."

"Sebelum itu, ia juga menitipkan sesuatu kepadaku." Kuroko mengambil selipat kertas di kantung celananya, lalu menyodorkan kepada Aomine. "Ia menyuruhku, untuk memberikannya kepadamu."

Aomine menatap kertas tersebut. Kertas putih polos yang tidak menarik dari depannya. Dengan segera, ia membuka lipatannya lalu membacanya.

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

Entah seberapa panjang isi surat tersebut, namun sedari tadi Aomine sudah selesai membacanya, ia hanya menatap kosong surat tersebut.

_"If i die, please tell him that i love him."_

"Si bodoh itu!" Aomine menarik rambut bagian depannya dengan frustasi, tangan kananya masih mencengkram surat tersebut.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Umpat Aomine, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi Aomine, Kuroko segera menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi, "Ada apa, Aomine-kun?!"

"Si bodoh itu! Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari dulu bahwa ia menyukaiku! Kalau ia mengatakannya... kalau saja ia mengatakannya..."

"Jangan-jangan—"

"Kau benar, Tetsu. Aku menyukainya, bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini. Ini semua terjadi karena kesalahpahaman. Melihat reaksinya saat aku sedang mendekati Mizu, membuatku berfikir bahwa dia tidak mempunyai perasaan kepadaku. Namun, ternyata selama ini dia berbohong... Huh. Pintar juga ia berakting..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya saja terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berfikiran bahwa ia menyukaiku. Maka dari itu, aku berfikir bila aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, dia akan membenciku lalu membuat persahabatan kami hancur.

"Argh! Sial!" Aomine mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kuroko mencoba menenangkan dia. Merasa dirinya sudah tenang, Aomine mengusap kembali batu nisa di sampingnya, "Kalau saja tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara kita, walaupun kematian ini tidak bisa dihindarkan, setidaknya aku masih bisa menyenangkanmu di sisa akhir hidupmu." Bisiknya.

_"This is the ending of our story. Pitifully, we don't get a happy ending."_

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: *melirik jam* Se-sekarang masih AoKaga's day kan...? HAPPY AOKAGA'S DAY, MINNA! HOPE THEIR IDIOTIC AND CUTENESS, CAN MAKE YOU LOVE THEM MORE AND MORE!

Errr... tentang fanfic ini, saya bener2x gaada ide buat fluff Aokaga, jadinya ini deh...

Oh iya, **Mind to Review/Fav?** ;D

Terima kasih! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows*


End file.
